Exploring the World
by crazytomboy78
Summary: On their way home from school, Bea, Milo and Oscar are turned into humans. Now left in the large human world, not knowing a thing about humans or their environment, they are left to find the one who transformed them in order to return home as fish!
1. Gone Human

Bea, Milo and Oscar were harmlessly walking home from school when they were approached by an old lady in a black cloak, hood pulled over her head mysteriously.

"Would you kiddies like to see something…magic?" She asked in her raspy voice. The three gave her a confused look.

"Let's just say I have a…different kind of magic trick to show you. Just follow me," She insisted. They shrugged and decided to follow her. She didn't seem to harmful, right?

The old lady lead the kids to a mysterious cave just outside the city limits. She stopped a little ways in.

"What, is this it? This is just an empty cave, there's nothing interesting about it." Milo said, slightly annoyed that she was cutting into their free time with some stupid empty cave.

"Would you like to explore further into the world of the…humans?" She asked. The three looked to each other. Now she had them interested in what she had to say.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Oscar asked. The old lady cackled a raspy laugh and put her hands out, palms facing them. For a moment or two, nothing happened. But then something weird and surprising caught the three teens' attention.

In the best way they could describe, some sort of dancing lights surrounded them, swirling and swishing and surrounding them. They felt tingly all over their bodies, and for a moment, it was like they went blind. Everything was black, they couldn't see a thing. They heard the old lady's cackle start to echo and fade, and before her voice vanished completely she said "if you want to be changed back, find me in a cave on the edge of town."

After the dancing lights died down and disappeared, the weird witch lady was gone and just Bea, Milo and Oscar were left. Although something still felt weird.

Oscar looked over to his friends and what he saw shocked him.

There, next to him, stood Bea. Except it wasn't the goldfish he knew and loved. She had beautiful flowing red hair, some sort of peachy-colored stuff where her scaly complexion used to be, and she had an amazing hour-glass figure. She had a red long sleeve shirt on with a yellow and orange striped tank-top with a red skirt and red boots.

In other words, she looked BEAUTIFUL.

"Umm, can I do something for you?" Bea asked awkwardly. Oscar blushed and looked away immediately.

"S-sorry," He muttered.

In her own mind, Bea had quickly looked over Oscar head to toe. Between his light-brown skin, (she had heard the word on a documentary about understanding humans) and his brown afro, brace-colored teeth and the choice of clothing—a light and dark green striped hoodie with brown sleeves and khaki pants—he actually looked kinda cute.

Milo, however, had taken on almost the same color skin as Oscar; his was just a bit paler. His hair color was a variety of different shades of blue, and he was wearing a light and dark striped hoodie with dark blue sleeves and regular blue jeans. He wasn't super-toothpick-skinny like Bea and Oscar seemed to be; he wasn't terribly large, either. He was just a little plump.

"Wait, where did witch lady go?" Milo asked. This made the three frantic. They looked left and right for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, they realized they were out of the tank. They gasped for air, and Milo stuck his head in the fish tank.

"Wait a sec, guys! I think humans breathe this air stuff instead of water!" Bea exclaimed. Milo raised his head out of the water and sighed with relief.

"Good, cuz I couldn't breathe in there." Milo said. Bea rolled her eyes at the comment as the pet shop owner approached them.

"Can I help you three?" He asked. They turned to him-the swaying of Bea's hair entrancing Oscar-in curiosity. They hadn't heard him speak before.

"Umm, I don't know. What is this place?" Bea asked.

"Uuh, a pet store. You come here to buy one of these animals to take home." He explained. The three were shocked. There was an entirely new perspective to their lives. They were little more than a display for the humans. Something to take home if you're feeling lonely. A companion to look at each day.

"Oh...heh, thanks...umm, in that case, I think were just looking at these fish." The sales clerk shrugged and walked away.

"Wait. The witch lady said there was a cave outside of town where we could find her when we were ready to be changed back."

The three teens stood facing the door; blank stares on each of their faces.

"Dare we step outside the store?" Oscar asked blankly, fright evident in his tone.

"Do we have an option? The weird old lady said that if we want to be changed back we have to find her in a cave at the edge of town. And since we're humans, I don't think we'll find her in the fish tanks. I have a weird feeling she meant the human towns." Bea said nervously.

"Are you sure we should take this risk?" Oscar asked nervously. Of course Milo was up for adventure, and Bea was willing to do whatever it takes to make it back to the tank as a fish, but Oscar was the one who always worried.

"I don't think we have any other choice." Bea said.

The three nervously walked out of the pet shop, taking very small steps on the legs they were just getting used to. Putting one foot in front of the other **(A/N: thumbs up for the reference to "Santa Clause is Comin' to Town"!) **slowly.

Yet once they stepped out of the pet shop, they realized just how much walking they had in store.

**Shortness! :/ But was it good for my first Fish Hooks fic? I hope so…I've recently started an addiction to this show and I looked into the fanart on DeviantArt a little, which is what gave me the idea for this story. Sorry if I stole anyone's conception of the three friends as humans, but I didn't really know how else to describe them as humans. Plus, don't expect this story to be updated so soon all the time because I've got at least nine or more stories running for other shows and they're keeping me quite busy with all the updating I have to do. Anyways, review?**


	2. Out On The Town

"Is the human world really this big? Please tell me this is a dream," Oscar worried.

"I'm sure that if we just stay positive, it won't seem that bad…" Bea said, trying to stay positive. But she wasn't so sure for once that it wouldn't be that bad. For the first time since she could remember, Bea's half-glass-empty attitude wasn't working so well; and she didn't like it.

"Well we shouldn't waste any time standing here in awe. We need to get moving," Oscar suggested. They agreed to it and began their descent through town. As they walked, they looked around at the tall buildings surrounding them, the numerous cars on the streets, and the many people walking the streets beside them.

They were _definitely _not used to air and walking on feet, though. They kept taking heavy breaths, and to anyone else it looked like they were out of breath. They also took large (or sometimes tiny) steps and it looked like they had also just learned to walk. People stared as they walked by, wondering why three teenagers were acting so strange. Not that teens acting weird wasn't the norm of the world, but whenever it happened in public people couldn't help but wonder.

And as they walked, Oscar, for the life of him could not keep his eyes off of Bea. He thought she was beautiful as a fish, but she was just absolutely gorgeous as a human. Her flowing strawberry red hair flowed even more prettily down her back, her eyes sparkled with curiosity even more so as a human and her long legs and hourglass figure were complimented by her mid-thigh length red skirt, yellow and orange striped tank top and red long-sleeve underneath. Oscar tried looking away, but his eyes averted themselves back to her. Luckily she was too concentrated on the city sights to notice that she was being stared at.

"Bro, if you like her then just tell her." Milo said as they walked behind Bea, startling Oscar out of his trance.

"What? Who said I like her?" Oscar panicked.

"Dude. It's so obvious." Milo said plainly. Oscar sighed in defeat, as he knew he could trust his brother to keep a secret.

"Well I can't tell her! I seriously doubt she feels the same way!" Oscar worried.

"Don't doubt yourself so much. There's still a chance that she could like you back. You just gotta take a chance," Explained Milo. Oscar sighed sadly yet nervously.

"But every time I look at her—e-even the _back of her head_—I just get so nervous and when I think I'm finally going to do it, I chicken out!" Oscar panicked.

"Bro, calm down! I know you can do it, you just have to wait for the right moment." Milo said. Oscar sighed.

"Can you guys believe these city sights?" Bea said excitedly. They looked around. It _was _a pretty big place. Compared to Fish-Downtown, that is.

Yet as they were walking down the street, Bea was bumped by a person passing by on the street. Bea stopped walking and turned to him.

"Excuse you," She spat. He stopped and turned to her. Bea couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed wrong with him. He was almost examining her. From her feet to her head, he looked her up and down.

"What's it to you?" He slurred. Did he have some sort of speech impediment or something?

"It's rude to bump into people without apologizing." Bea said.

Oscar, however, wasn't liking this guy's attitude. He had the urge to step in front of Bea and tell him _'Hey, dude, back off. She's just trying to tell you that you're being rude.' _But he knew the guy would probably tear him to shreds; he was like a human Jocktopus or something.

The guy snarled. He looked like he was about to hurt someone.

"I think I can do whatever I want," He growled.

"Well if you're nicer about it then maybe more in life will begin to go your way." Bea said, with a hint of irritation hidden in her tone.

"I think you need to shut up, _girl_." He growled. This only made Bea angrier. Why were people so...rude, in the human world?

Now Oscar actually stepped in. He stepped in front of Bea in a way to shield her from whatever he was going to say or do next.

"Hey, back off. She's just asking you to say you're sorry." Oscar defended. This took Bea by surprise. Oscar had never been one to step up like this.

"Hah, you need your little boyfriend to protect you?" He laughed. Oscar blushed heavily at this. "Psh, whatever. It's not even worth it." He mumbled and walked away.

"Wow, could he be any ruder?" Bea said, annoyed.

"I hope its just him that's rude like that in the human world…" Milo commented.

"I don't know. He looked dangerous, maybe it's a good thing he walked away." Oscar said. They kept walking.

They didn't really know where they were going, either, but for now their plan was to just walk in whichever direction and hope that they came upon a cave where an old witch lady stayed. Maybe they could make the most of their time, right?

~…~

"It's getting kinda cold, guys, maybe we should find a place to stay for the night." Bea said, shivering. Oscar immediately took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. She grabbed it and folded her arms, trying to keep as warm as possible. It got colder than it usually did in the fish tanks in the people world.

"But who would take in three teenagers who don't know anything about being human?" Oscar asked, sharing his usual doubts.

"Maybe there's a motel somewhere we can stay at." Milo suggested.

"But we don't have any money, Milo! We have fish dollars! They're probably not even good here. People will think we're crazy if we hand them our money." Bea explained.

"Well what choice do we have? It's not like anyone will take any random three people off the street for the night! And we can't possibly sleep outside all night. We would freeze to death!" Milo retorted. The three friends went silent for a few moments in thought.

"What do we want to do?" Bea asked.

"We're going to have to hope there's some really cheap motel somewhere nearby and hope we can find a way to scrape a few bucks together…"

So they searched a few of the blocks nearby and found a cheap motel room for as low as $10 per night; hoping they'd have that money in the morning.

~…~

"Ugh, ew. This place is gross," Bea complained, pinching the bed sheets as to try to touch them as little as possible. "And ugly. Haven't they ever heard of a maid? Or an interior decorator?"

"Maybe I should clean it a little…" Oscar offered.

"No, don't bother. It's just for one night. But the only problem is there's only two beds," Bea said. They examined the room. She was right; someone would have to sleep on the couch. And although Oscar dreamed of romantically holding Bea as they slept, or even just sleeping face to face with her, being just that close to her, he knew he had to be a gentleman.

"You and Milo can take the beds, I'll take the couch." Oscar offered.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look too inviting." Bea said.

"Yeah, It'll be fine. It's no big." He said, placing a pillow on the armrest of the couch and grabbing a blanket to pull over himself.

Laying down on their beds, the three teens stared at the ceiling, wondering what would become of them.

**Okay, okay, shoot me. I took too long to update. Boohoo. Sorry, I've been kinda busy lately…but please review?**


	3. Working Hard And More Humans

The next morning, the three got moving early, having taken a shower and managing to have found a Laundromat down the street and a couple of quarters that someone had left behind from their previous stay in the hotel room.

Once ready to go, they got on the road and journeyed farther into town. They had come across a map in a travel center and they had managed to go by that, but they didn't know much about maps.

What surprised him was that despite the fact that he was missing days on end of school during this excursion, he was enjoying himself and having a good time; and not just because of the alone time he managed to create with Bea by sending Milo off to get things that they needed. He was having a good time exploring the strange environment that they had never bothered to get to know better before. He realized that they should really teach more about the human world in school, because the right knowledge about your world meant everything.

All three of them were having a good time, really. They couldn't think of anything that was sending their mood down south. Sure, some people weren't the nicest people ever, but they managed to ignore that. At least we have each other, Bea would say.

But the good times didn't last. As soon as lunchtime rolled around, they got hungry. Oscar fished his pockets for any money, but there was none.

"Uh, oh…I'm broke." Oscar said.

"Me too," Bea said, looking around her purse for some money.

"I never have money," Milo added. "How are we going to eat?"

"I don't know. Oscar spent the last of his money on my breakfast. I told you not to!" Bea said, directing the last of his sentence to Oscar, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"I'm sorry breakfast made itself the most important meal of the day. I just didn't want you to get tired from walking all day just because you didn't have breakfast," Bea sighed.

"I know, I know you mean well. I guess I'm just a little worked up from everything that's happened lately." Bea explained. And she wasn't just talking about being turned into humans. She was referring to the talk she and Shellsea had the day before, after Shellsea observed Oscar doodling him and Bea on his paper again, about Bea knowing that Oscar likes her and asking if she likes him too. She knew she should forget about it, but she couldn't. And she thought about it as they walked all day yesterday.

"Well then there's only one thing left to do…" Bea sighed. "We have to find jobs in the human world."

~…~

After a few minutes of breaking down a plan, the three decided that since Oscar and Bea were the best and holding up jobs, they would get some at a coffee shop downtown and Milo would find better maps and figure out how to decipher them; in other words, get a good geography lesson in on the human's world. It was a tough task, but they knew Milo wouldn't have a real good time spending all day working, and furthermore didn't have enough working experience to get a job.

Oscar was put behind the counter making whatever people ordered and Bea was stuck at the cash register, making sure that they payed for their order.

After a long day of making coffee and change, Oscar trudged over to Bea's station, exhausted.

"I never knew making a drink so calming could be so exhausting." He complained.

"Yeah, well counting money isn't exactly easy either." Bea responded.

"Well at least we're going to get paid and we can get something to eat for dinner." Oscar said, resting his head on the counter.

"Heads up employees!" The boss screamed. Oscar stood in a rush and they watched as he walked up them.

"W-what did we do? Did we do a bad job today? Are we fired?" Oscar worried. The boss chuckled.

"No, no, no. You two did a great job today. I was just going to give you your paychecks." He said. Oscar sighed in relief as the boss handed them each an envelope with their share of money in it. It looked like just enough to get them through breakfast, lunch and dinner for tomorrow.

"Thanks! Uuh, but we have to quit because we're, uhh, moving far away! Sorry!" They took their paychecks and ran out. Once done with work, they met up with Milo at a diner down the street for some dinner.

~…~

Back in the tanks, Clamantha noticed something odd as she did her usual rounds—going wherever Oscar's school schedule took her—and stopped to think.

"Hey. Where's my luscious hunk of man? It's unlike him to miss school." She asked as she approached Shellsea, Fimberly and Koi.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Bea in a while either. And Milo, for that matter. Where are those three?" Fimberly inquired. They decided to investigate at their tanks.

"Mr And Mrs Goldfishberg, have you seen Bea around lately? She hasn't been in school." The friends asked. Bea's parents were almost too distraught to answer.

"No, she hasn't been home for two days! We're so worried!"

"Okay, yeah, something's wrong. We need to find out where they went and why they're missing! We're on a mission, gang!"

Upon investigating around town, they eventually came to a conclusion that something really odd and mysterious had happened to make the three friends disappear. Everyone said they saw the three talking to some old lady then they just seemed to…vanish. It was so odd. There was no legitimate answer for what could have happened to them.

That's when the old lady crossed their path.

"Excuse me, miss, but have you seen these three in the past two days?" Shellsea asked.

"Why, yes, yes I have."

"Do you know where they went?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I do." This excited the gang of curious friends.

"Where'd they go?"

"Would you like to find out?" She asked. They nodded. She laughed and gave them the same fate as Bea, Milo and Oscar—they were turned to humans.

The last thing they heard was the old lady's fading voice saying _'find the cave at the edge of town'._

~…~

"Wh-what happened? We're…we're human!" Fimberly panicked.

"She must have done the same thing to Milo, Oscar and Bea! We have to find them!"

And so they were off, on a mission to find their three crazy friends. Little did Milo, Bea and Oscar know, they had a lot more in store than they thought.

**Eh I know it was cheesy /: but I kinda got nothin, so bargain with me here. I'm picking these ideas out of my butt for now…anyways, review! (P.S.-consider this a treat for my birthday today! :D )**


	4. Into The DesertUnfamiliar Terrain

"How much money do we have left?" Bea asked. Oscar quickly summed up their amount.

"Enough for up to dinner tonight." He concluded.

"Ugh, isn't there any sort of bus for this place?" Milo whined.

"We don't know, you're supposed to find that out." Bea commented.

"Oh yeah.About that. They have a daily schedule for the city bus and there's a desert at the far end of town, but the bus will only take us to here," Milo pointed to a spot on the map, "and we'd need to walk all the way to here. I estimate it'd take about a day or so to find where this old lady is." Milo explained.

"Hm…so we could knock our trip by a few days if we just take the bus." Oscar contemplated the situation.

"But do we have enough money for that?" He thought more. "Hm. If we lighten up on dinner tonight we might have enough for bus fare." He finished.

"So it's settled! Let's savor our walking and take the bus." Bea concluded.

When they found the bus and got on, however, they were surprised to find Shellsea, Fimberly and Koi standing in the doorway.

"G-guys! What…what are you doing here?" Bea asked nervously.

"We came looking for you…only to find you taking the bus. How convenient for us." Shellsea began.

"What happened to you guys?" Fimberly asked.

"We should ask the same question!"

"Alright, so the same thing happened to all of us and we're on the same quest to be turned back into fish."

"Hey, are you gonna get on the bus or not?" The bus driver asked, angry. Bea, Milo and Oscar found a seat with Shellsea, Koi and Fimberly and they discussed more on the situation.

"Look, girl, we need to talk."

"Okay, what about?" Bea asked.

"You and sweaty boy over there." Bea froze.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Bea lied nervously.

"Yes you do. You like him, don't you." Shellsea continued.

"I-I don't…"

"Bea, skip the denial I know you do." Shellsea said, glaring at Bea. Bea was silent for a moment.

"Oh, alright, maybe I do! What about it?" Bea admitted.

"What about it? What about it? Do something about it! Come on, Bea, if you like him go get him."

Bea glanced ahead of her to see Oscar talking with Milo and back to Shellsea.

~…~

The six of them rode the bus to the end of its run at the end of town, which had taken a few hours due to the driver's numerous stops, and once they reached their destination, it had been a few hours and it was getting dark and they decided to call it a night. The girls took one hotel room and Milo and Oscar took another.

"Are you ever gonna tell Bea you like her? It's gonna kill you if you don't," Milo asked. Oscar sighed.

"I don't know if I can do it. I-I just don't think I could take the rejection. There's no way I have a chance with her. She's the prettiest girl in school and I'm just a socially awkward sweaty nerd boy who's hopes and dreams are way too big for his possibilities." Oscar explained sadly. He didn't want to believe it was true, but he knew there were no illusions around it. It was way too obvious.

"Bro don't be so negative! Dreams can come true if you just try. Heck, I'm a fish and I managed to fly. Anything is possible with a little elbow grease." Milo encouraged his brother.

"You think I have a chance?"

"There's always a possibility. Life's too short to say if."

~…~

"Okay girls, the night is still young! What do we do first?" Bea said.

"Oh, we should go around and tell each other our deepest, darkest secrets! It's a bonding exercise I learned!" Fimberly suggested. The girls agreed to it and they sat in a circle between the two beds.

"Okay, I'll go first since it was my idea." Fimberly began. "One time…and I've told no one this before…I…I stole ten bucks from my mom's purse to go shopping. I felt bad afterwards but I didn't say anything to anyone." She confessed.

"Your turn Koi!"

"Wah. Wah wah!"

"I don't actually know what a disco nap even is." Shellsea confessed. "Bea, your turn." Shellsea said, giving Bea a look that said 'you know what you need to say'. Bea swallowed nervously and looked around the group before speaking.

"I've never told another living soul before, but…" She paused.

"I…"

"I started my acting career with stage fright!" Bea blurted out. There was only a slight gasp, but it was nothing to be concerned about. Bea sighed in relief.

"Well, I think I'm going to get a good night's sleep girls, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and I'd like to be nice and awake for it…" Bea said, sliding under the covers and pulling them over her head. Shellsea shook her head and followed the rest of the girls and went to bed as well.

~…~

The next day, the gang had gotten up and gotten ready for the day, and met in the lobby.

"Well, we're all here…I guess we should get going. It should be only a few minutes to get to our last bus stop. Do we have enough money left for ourselves?"

After confirming the question, they caught the city bus, which took them to a bus stop on the edge of town where the buildings eventually stopped and the desert began. Once the bus ride was over, they began their descent into the dry, sandy desert.

"Well, gang," Bea said with a nervous swallow, "this is it."

"We just have to cross the exact opposite environment from the fish tank and we can be transported back to the tanks as fish."

**That's really the last I can squeeze into a chapter without ending the story too quickly. Poosh, now I have to lengthen the trip through the desert. I guess that's okay, then…aw, heck, I'm babbling to myself. Whatever, just review.**


	5. Hanging Around In The Desert

The sun was setting over the Californian desert, and the temperature was starting to drop. Bea started to shiver as the sky grew darker.

"Is it supposed to get this cold at night?" She complained. Oscar remembered that part of his human ensemble was a sweatshirt. He immediately removed it and placed it over Bea's shoulders. Since it was a pull-over, she pulled it over head and hugged it tight to herself.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, taking in his scent. She had to admit, despite being scared to know the truth about her feelings for her friend, the scent was intoxicating. She couldn't help but close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"I don't think we can keep walking through the night, guys, I think we should stop and take shelter for the night." Fimberly suggested.

"Maybe we should build one of those fire things that humans make sometimes," Esmargot suggested. She had been there the whole time; she had just been uncannily silent.

"You know how to make those?" Bea asked.

"Yeah, my TV got stuck on the human channel one day so I watched a special on how to build a fire. It was informative." Esmargot explained.

"Alright, then we can stop for the night…I'm getting kinda tired anyways."

So the gang stopped where they were and Milo, Koi and Esmargot went to get firewood while Bea, Oscar, Fimberly and Shellsea sat at the campsite and formed a fire pit. They sat around it together once the fire was going and talked a long time before finally drifting off to sleep. After a while, everyone but Oscar and Bea had fallen asleep. Bea was resting her head partly on a log she had pulled close to the fire to lean on as she talked with her friends and partly on Oscar's shoulder without asking.

"You know, when you really look at it it's hard to believe the three of us have been on all sorts of crazy adventures together. I mean, it all seems so weird." Bea said as the two gazed up at the stars; Oscar with a smile on his face and an arm around Bea's shoulders. It was like a dream come true.

"I know. But that's what happens when you're Milo's brother…" Oscar responded. Bea looked up to Oscar with a smile.

"Well, I'm not his brother," She said, keeping her smile. She continued to look up at Oscar, her smile fading into a thought-provoked half-grin and finally her smile fading completely. Seeing him under the stars, taking such good care of her and somehow made her fear go away and let it be replaced by a warm feeling in her gut. She couldn't place it, but somehow she just knew what it was.

"Well," Bea yawned, beginning to drift to sleep, "whatever happens to the three of us, doesn't bother me, as long as you're there beside me…" Oscar blushed and looked over to Bea to see her cuddled into him, fast asleep. He smiled, sighed in delight and gazed more at the stars.

~…~

The next morning, the gang woke to the searing heat returning and decided that since they could not find something to eat for breakfast, they would just keep going. They figured they were almost there, and they could feast when they got back.

"Bea, don't think I didn't catch you two last night before I fell asleep." Shellsea said as they walked in back of the group. Bea blushed heavily.

"What-what are you talking about?" Bea asked nervously.

"You. Him. Stars. 'Glad I'm going through it with you.'?" Shellsea retraced the situation from last night.

"Uuh, that…yeah…that…that was, uhh…" Bea scrambled to explain, but couldn't. Shellsea shook her head.

"No. I taught you better than this. I taught you that if you like the guy, go get him! You're not an awkward girl in the corner, Bea."

"I know, I know! But this time is different from all the other times…this time I get a weird warm feeling in my gut and honestly, he makes me feel like the most important girl in the world. Like, he makes me feel super pretty, awesome and amazing. I can't really explain it."

"Bea, girl, you're fallin' in love with this boy hard."

~…~

"I'm telling you, Milo, it was great! I-I thought I'd be nervous like usual but oddly I wasn't! I was comfortable and calm, and it was the best night of my life. She even said she was 'glad she was going through everything with me'. She hasn't said that before. You know what that means?" Oscar babbled to Milo as they walked ahead of the group.

"Yeah?" Milo said, honestly tired out by Oscar's nonstop babbling. He was happy for his brother, but he was tired overall from all the walking and the heat.

"But it was like something magical came over us and suddenly we were like fish Romeo and Juliet. There was nothing wrong with where we were or why we were there or worrying about who was missing us back home…" Oscar said with a smile.

"I've just never felt this way about any other girl and I know I'll never feel the same way about anyone else because all I want is her. I just hope she feels the same way…" Oscar babbled quietly.

A few hours later, the group found the cave. They paused outside the cave entrance nervously for a moment, thinking about everything they went through just to get to where they were right now, and now that they were there, they weren't sure their adventure was quite ready to be finished. No one was quite sure they were ready to be fish again. Bea was almost tempted to hold Oscar's hand and squeeze it tight, but instead she just swallowed her fear and did what everyone else did.

They walked into the cave, despite their fear.

**The ending there is iffy, but I'll have to deal with it. But hey, don't worry, there's still a lot of reflections to be done by a certain two featured in this chapter :3 you'll all see, just be a wittuw patient. I've been busy with two essays ): sorry for the long wait. Review?**


	6. Revelation

The gang swallowed their fear and walked into the cave. At first it was dark, and it seemed like no one was there and they had been tricked.

"Are you sure she's here?" Fimberly asked nervously.

"She has to be. She said she would be." Bea answered, unsure.

"People don't always mean what they say, Bea…" Oscar replied. Suddenly they heard a faint and distant clatter and stopped.

"I hear something! I think she's back there, come on!" Bea led the gang to a makeshift back room in the cave that they were guessing the old woman had spent countless years carving out.

"There you are! You need to change us back now, we found you!"

"Change you back? No way! There's a specific reason I changed you three into humans, and your friends there. I wanted two of you to learn something, and you haven't. So come back when you've learned something very important." The old woman laughed once they stated their request. The gang of teens stood there in shock, nearly heartbroken.

"W-which two?" Oscar asked.

"I can't tell you that! If I did the revelation wouldn't be successful. Now shoo, I'm very busy!" The old woman waved them to the exit. The kids heartbrokenly left to cross the searing California desert once more.

"What lesson could she possibly be talking about and more importantly, who does she want to learn it? Ugh, this is so frustrating." Bea complained to her girlfriends as the boys walked ahead.

"I thought the lesson was for you and Oscar to hook up." Shellsea blurted. Bea blushed heavily.

"I-I don't think that's a lesson that needs to be learned just yet…"

"Why? I thought you said you liked him."

"That's just it, I said I think I do. I don't know. One part of me says I do and the other part of me says I should be dating guys more…my league? I don't know how to explain it. Basically one part says yes and one says no. I don't know what to think anymore." Bea explained.

"Bea, this is exactly what the crazy old lady was talking about. You need to sit down and concentrate and think about this for a while."

Little did Shellsea know, Oscar and Milo were having almost the same conversation.

"What do you think the lesson is?" Oscar asked.

"I dunno. I figured it's something that has to do with you and Bea." Milo stated simply, shrugging.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Oscar asked, blushing.

"I mean she knows that you need to swallow your fear, be a man and fess up to your feelings to Bea already."

"I-I doubt that that's the lesson." Oscar denied the simple truth nervously.

"Dude, face it, that's the lesson. Maybe you should just sit down and think about it awhile." Milo suggested.

"I guess…"

Milo stopped walking.

"Alright, I'm sick of this. Oscar, Bea, you two stay behind we're going to go to town to get a snack or something. Don't even try coming with us, please…" Milo burst out, dragging Shellsea, Fimberly and Koi with him. They caught on pretty quickly to his scheme.

"Uhm, okay?" Oscar and Bea sat down on a couple of rocks lying partly submerged in the sand.

"We'll be back soon."

~…~

"Sooo…" Bea said, puffing out a breath out of boredom. Oscar was intensely nervous, but he knew what he had to say and he knew he had to hurry up and get it out.

"Hey, can we talk?" They said in unison.

"You first." Bea said politely. Oscar swallowed nervously and continued.

"Look, this…this isn't really easy for me to say, but I-I…" Oscar paused to build up his confidence.

"I really really like you a lot, and for all the time I've known you I just didn't know how to get the words out and now that we've been through all this together, I finally found my words. For years I've just loved you so much and I didn't know what to say or do, and throughout high school I've watched you date everyone who just wasn't right for you and I-I…I honestly don't even know how I just said all of that…" Oscar blurted, blushing. Bea was silent.

"O-oh…" She said quietly.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, I didn't think you would…"

Surprisingly enough, Bea cut him off with a kiss. Oscar was taken aback at first, but then he went along with it.

"Truth is, I really really like you too…I guess I didn't have the words either." Bea smiled. In all truth, hearing Oscar telling her all that he did gave her a large realization inside her mind—she realized that his words were true and that no one could be more perfect for her than him and that this whole time she's only been fooling herself. All with his speech, she realized this very important thing.

"Hey, maybe our friends were right! Maybe now we can go back to the tanks! Come on, let's go!" Bea grabbed Oscar's hand and ran towards the cave.

"Hehe, you're holding my hand!" Oscar said excitedly. Bea chuckled.

"Of course I am, silly, you're my boyfriend aren't you?"

Oscar smiled widely at the statement.

**Ahh, I know its short stop yelling at me! I'm trying to expand the story and I thought this was a good place to stop. So reviewww (:**


	7. We're Going Home

The eight human-fish children scrambled to return to the cave that contained the old woman with the ticket back to the fish tanks. They stumbled excitedly in. She looked up from a fire she'd been gazing into.

"What, back so soon?" She said. The gang pointed to Bea and Oscar's entwined hands. She nodded.

"Yes, yes, I noticed. I suppose you want to be fish again." The gang nodded profusely in excitement. Being completely honest with themselves, they were sick of breathing out their mouths.

The old woman led them out of the little quiet crevice in her unusual cave and into a large open space.

"Wait, before you change us back, one question." Oscar asked, out of natural curiosity. "How do you even know us?"

"I know my ways around the human world and the fish tanks. I know who needs what and when they need it…" She explained. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, the teens were being lifted into the air and before they knew it, they were sitting on good old artificial pebbles, breathing out of gills on their necks, just like they were born to be.

"We-we're fish again!" Bea cheered, standing. They brushed the dirt off and stood in the glory of the place that they knew so well.

"But I have to admit, it was fun seeing the world through a human's eyes." Oscar said.

"Bro, the adventure's always a blast, but in the end ya gotta be glad to be home." Milo responded. Oscar nodded, patted his brother's back, grabbed Bea's hand and the whole gang went home.

The minute they walked into town, people were relieved to see them all. They had disappeared for a week, maybe even more. Most people who had joined the search party had lost track of time, too.

Oscar and Bea told their friends to go ahead and go home to explain to their parents what exactly happened to them. They'd meet up later. There was something that Oscar wanted to do first.

"Oscar, are you sure you want to do this? My parents don't take these things lightly. They seem super nice on the outside, but in reality they've been waiting sixteen years for me to bring home a boyfriend." Bea warned.

"I want this more than anything." Oscar responded. Bea shrugged and hid outside her front door, where she couldn't be seen by her parents.

Oscar knocked lightly on the door and quietly stepped into the room. Bea's parents were sitting at the kitchen table, scared and very, very upset. Their daughter had been missing for a week straight now and they were worried sick.

So when Oscar walked in, they looked up to him, a slight spark of hope flickering in their eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goldfishberg, there's something I need to tell you…" Oscar began. Suddenly fear struck them again. What if it wasn't good news? They were sick of hearing the words 'we couldn't find her'. If they had to hear it one more time, they'd lose it.

"But I'd rather show you." Oscar turned and held his hand out the door, and a minute later, in walked Bea. Her parents jumped out of their seats faster than the speed of light and raced over to Bea, hugging her so tight her eyes were almost squeezed out of their sockets. She smiled and laughed.

"Mom, dad, I can't breathe." The two immediately released Bea from their death hug with wide smiles.

"How did you find her? Where did you find her, what happened to you Bea? Tell us everything!" They demanded. Bea sat them down on the couch and explained everything. Her parents were intrigued. They were never ones to not believe in magic. They'd always had a hunch it'd do some good someday.

"But, mom, dad," Bea started, only to be interrupted by Oscar.

"Let me tell them, Bea." He said. Bea nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goldfishberg, I have liked your daughter for a long time. And on this journey I think we both realized something very important…I don't just like her, we're in love." He explained. Bea braced for her parents' reaction.

"Oh, this is so wonderful! We always knew this would happen someday. But we have to warn you now, dear," They started, "if she comes home with a broken heart we will find you, hunt you down and make you regret what you've done for the rest of your life." They warned. Oscar swallowed nervously and nodded in understanding. Bea giggled and took Oscar's hand.

"Aw, come on, guys you're scaring him."

"Well, dear, that's the point." They said with a charming smile. Bea rested her head on Oscar's shoulder and Oscar sat back with a sigh of pure joy.

**Well that's the end of that! :P I hope you all liked my little story. I think I sure did :3 and I hope it wasn't too similar to the other fish-go-human story! Review!**


End file.
